


three sheets (and some eggs) to the wind

by lunarys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarys/pseuds/lunarys
Summary: So, when Soonyoung pulled over outside his door, he didn’t give it a second thought. They drove to the liquor store and picked up two bottles of wine, which were ravaged as soon as they returned to Soonyoung’s place. The two stumbled out after nightfall with a colossal amount of courage running in their bloodstream and a dozen eggs in each hand with one goal in mind, as stupid as it was. This brings them here.





	three sheets (and some eggs) to the wind

Smooth sailings with the plan, up until handcuffs were being locked around their wrists. As Soonyoung’s head is being ducked inside the police car, he giggles, as if the entire ordeal isn’t anything but a practical joke. And it was, of sorts, until their slow brains, drowning in cheap wine, processed the distant sound of sirens but were too slow to comprehend that they were the cause of.

“C’mon, officer,” Soonyoung’s speech is slurred and interrupted by slight huffs of laughter. “Just a warning this one time? A slap on the wrist?”

Wonwoo shakes his head along with one of the uniformed men that looks no older than they are, which makes all this that much more ridiculous.

As the police officers drive them to the station, Wonwoo lets his head fall on Soonyoung’s shoulder, fitting perfectly where it meets his neck. Even with the night’s irrational events, Soonyoung still smells like the one fabric softener he’s been using for years (Wonwoo once meant to ask him about the brand but he figures he only needs that smell on one person.). Wonwoo too wants to laugh, not at their current detained state but at the fact that two fully functional adults had the brilliant idea of egging someone’s house, like rowdy children on Halloween. He’s just smiling with his gaze absentmindedly on the uneven rise and fall of Soonyoung’s chest as the latter’s fit of laughter subsides.

It started hours earlier, when Wonwoo’s phone sounded, the chorus of Karma Chameleon startling him. Soonyoung had set it as his personal ringtone.

_“The greatest song of all time, and you’re gonna think of me each time it plays.”_

It was sunset, and what Soonyoung wanted was an adventure. After years of keeping each other company, Wonwoo knows that any and everything fits in the ‘adventure’ folder in Soonyoung’s mind, even the smallest of things like midnight movie sessions at the local theater. But ‘adventure’ was a word Wonwoo had begun to forget. In fact, it’d be safer to say Wonwoo had begun to forget Soonyoung used to call him, period. So when that stupid 80’s pop song played on full volume, muscle memory acted quicker than he could think and he barely saw Soonyoung’s picture and name on the screen before answering.

They had met in college. His freshman year, Soonyoung’s sophomore, although they were the same age — his gap year working his college funds up hadn’t been too much of a failure. Soonyoung had been the guy on campus that stood out the most — his hair was a different bright color every couple of weeks and he, in the lack of a better word, shone. Wonwoo misses that era of their lives, when Soonyoung often wore a row of silver earrings, some long and dangly enough to brush against his shoulder (his hair is now a permanent black, though the earrings stayed, even if not as long and dangly as before.). He was one of the strictest members of his fraternity when Wonwoo pledged, but the nicest one once hazing period was over. The elder would later learn that Wonwoo hated him at first and he laughed at it, claiming most people did.

 

His roommate at the time, Junhui, had been the one to tell him Soonyoung had his eye on another sophomore from another frat for almost a year.

_Some guy, Lee something. Jihoon, is it? I don’t know, it’s just a hunch._

The hunch had been correct. Soon enough, he’d gotten close enough to Soonyoung for him to constantly gush over the small boy with the pretty canines  that TA’d in his Philosophy 101 class.

 _He’s smart enough to be a TA as a 2_ _nd_ _year, how impressive is that?_

“Do you think we’re gonna go to jail now?” Soonyoung asks, voice small yet still laced with hints of laughter. Wonwoo shakes his head to snap himself back; he is drunk, but not as much as Soonyoung. His alcohol tolerance has always been higher.

“I don’t know, probably not.”

“Good,” he can feel his smile above his slightly blurred field of vision. “Could you imagine if he found out I went to jail over him? I’d definitely lose the breakup.”

He’s already lost, but Wonwoo doesn’t tell him that. Instead he nods once, not sure why and not sure if it’s appropriate. Nevertheless, he doesn’t care.

He feels for Soonyoung, but he doesn’t tell him that either, although he’s sure Soonyoung is aware. The elder wasn’t ready to hear the news of his ex being back in town two weeks prior to this day. It would be fine, Wonwoo reasons, except Soonyoung hadn’t been ready to abruptly end a relationship that spanned over four years of his life. That would’ve been a little less fine but still _fine_ , except Soonyoung hadn’t been ready to see his college sweetheart fucking somebody else. On his birthday, no less. Soonyoung was just that unluckily unready. The most Lifetime movie moment of his life, as he later tried to joke before bursting into tears yet again.

Wonwoo recalls Soonyoung being the the sunshine of Wonwoo’s otherwise bleak life, so he also had his share of unexpected situations. He wasn’t ready to see him fall into a deep dark hole and, without Wonwoo’s knowledge, drag him down with. Soonyoung was the type of person that loved with everything he had; he poured so much of himself into the other person that he left nearly drained to completion.  Wonwoo had been aware of it but never thought it’d happen.

The police car sharply halts at a stoplight. Both lunge forward but return to the backseat just as fast, Wonwoo’s head scraping against Soonyoung’s jaw.

“Ouch,” he whines.

“That didn’t even hurt, shut up,” Wonwoo replies with a smile he knows Soonyoung can’t see.

“I know, it was just getting too quiet in here,” Soonyoung laughs again. “Hey officers, you didn’t put the seatbelts on us. We could’ve died just now.”

“You’re so fucking dramatic,” Wonwoo breathes, reaching his hand forward to the grate separating the front and back seats. “There’s this to stop you from dying.”

“And instead get a giant gash dead on the face. Way to ruin these looks,” Soonyoung lightly taps against Wonwoo’s cheek, letting his hand fall limp on a lap, neither of them aware of whose; they could only hear handcuffs clinking. “You’d never pull ever again.”

Wonwoo chuckles low against his shoulder, sliding down so his head is resting on his lap instead. “My best friend just told me my looks are the only thing I have going on for me.”

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

Soonyoung stopped as time passed, as the world kept moving. Jihoon moved out between mumbled apologies that served nothing. The guy Soonyoung had caught him with, Jeonghan, was an older coworker from the Seoul department that was over for business for a couple of weeks each month, and Jihoon went back to the big city with him later on. Soonyoung had already begun waning from the inside, but that had been one of the many “last straws”. Their shared apartment was left vacant as Soonyoung had found it physically uninhabitable, so he moved back in with his parents after a few weeks. He resigned from his position at a dance academy for children — he couldn’t fake anything and the kids didn’t deserve to see him like that. Not that he found it within him to drag himself out of bed anyway.

His phone being off became routine for months at a time; Wonwoo only knew he was still breathing from keeping in touch with his mom. However, the daily calls didn’t suffice; he could only hear the same words for some time before taking a few days off from work to “visit a sick relative”. Not fully false.

“Hey,” Soonyoung whispers. “My head is fucking pounding.”

“You’re drunk, Soon. Lay your head back and shut up.”

For two people with no criminal record presently in the back of a police car, they’re very much at ease. Maybe it is due to the comfort they feel around each other no matter the situation or the ride-or-die nature of their relationship being stretched a little further, but Wonwoo wants to say it’s the liquid courage settling into their bloodstreams and wearing them down. He really wants to sleep right now.

It had been a risk to be near Soonyoung, Wonwoo’d been aware. And he hadn’t expected it, but Soonyoung had let him in when he was at his emptiest. It had been a state Wonwoo never wanted to see Soonyoung in, but he felt closer to him after, as selfish as he feels admitting that to himself. A week of Wonwoo tipping into Soonyoung, all of it a struggle to patch up broken bits and heal, and after seven days and having to return to work, he had felt like he’d done a decent job. A month later, Soonyoung had gotten his job back, happy to see his students again. Another month on top of that, he’d been living on his own in a ratty studio apartment. The housewarming party had consisted of six bottles of soju and a marathon of the Back To The Future movies.

As long as the process had been, it was never brought to completion; the final step was never figured out. No, it had not been the The Smith’s _The World Won't Listen_ album listening sessions and lyric analyses, not the endless ice cream tubs, not the spontaneous weekend trip to Japan and the Rina Sawayama concert, not the random one night stands with strangers found in local bars and dating apps. It was egging his ex’s house, of all things, as Soonyoung eagerly told him over the phone.

So, when Soonyoung pulled over outside his door, he didn’t give it a second thought. They drove to the liquor store and picked up two bottles of wine, which were ravaged as soon as they returned to Soonyoung’s place. The two stumbled out after nightfall with a colossal amount of courage running in their bloodstream and a dozen eggs in each hand with one goal in mind, as stupid as it was. This brings them here.

Wonwoo takes a hard look at the boy whose lap he is on, as hard as his blurred vision allows him to. He looked at his windblown locks, his smooth skin that has a certain glow to it – that is probably just sweat – and the blitheness of the smile that plays on his lips that he’s grown accustomed to over the years and misses seeing as often. A familiar reaction bubbles at the pit of Wonwoo’s stomach, the reaction that he has been ignoring every time he looks at his best friend for at least the past three years. The alcohol tells him to finally say something, that there is no better time than this. He would be saying it out loud for the first time, he would even be admitting it to himself.

_You’re both drunk and handcuffed in the back of a police car, it’s obviously perfect. Just do it._

His palms start feeling damp and he clenches his jaw, exhaling hard through his mouth. Soonyoung would want him to do it, to just go for it, he knows this. That’s the thing, though. Soonyoung is the bravest person he’s ever met, throwing himself into situations he doesn’t know how to get out of, into people without caring about the outcome of anything, including himself. Sometimes he wonders if it’s bravery or stupidity, but most times the line is quite blurred. Life is too short to think too long, Soonyoung says this all the time, and that’s why he is the way that he is.

“You good?” Soonyoung snaps him back to reality, looking down at him with lazy eyes and serenity swathing his face.

Wonwoo presses his lips into a tight line. “Is it okay if I ask you something?”

“Course it is,” Soonyoung brushes Wonwoo’s hair away from his eyes. “What’s up?”

“Do you regret Jihoon?”

“Not at all,” he doesn’t hesitate to say. “He was the best thing I had at some point of my life, right? Just because it ended the way it did… doesn’t mean it was all bad.”

Wonwoo nods once. “Hm.”

“It was happiness. Temporary, with a terrible aftermath, but it was and I enjoyed it while it lasted,” he sighs.  “Don’t deprive yourself of that, Won, you never know when you’ll no longer have a choice,” he stops his hand on top of Wonwoo’s head.

“You just do things. Like, you go for it, all the time. I admire that so much…” he bites the inside his lip, not feeling how tightly screwed shut his eyes are. “But it scares me so fucking much, Soon. I’m scared you’re gonna get yourself seriously hurt.”

“I already have,” he counters, “and you were the one who pulled me back.”

“What if I can’t next time?”

“Although I believe there’s nothing Jeon Wonwoo cannot do, I can’t rely on you for everything.”

Wonwoo closes his eyes. “I just… I think I like you,” it comes out as small as a sigh but feels the weight of a thousand worlds lifting from his chest as he says it.

“You think?”

“I know.”

He misses Soonyoung smiling down at him. “I’m guessing this is you letting go of self-imposed deprivations?”

“Hm.”

Wonwoo’s eyes open to look back at Soonyoung. It’s dark and he can only make out his features from passing streetlights, but he’s there, heavy-lidded eyes and inebriated bliss all over, and he’s smiling and Wonwoo can’t help but smile back. “I think I want to kiss you.”

“You think?”

“I know.”

Both neglect that they’re not alone in the moving vehicle as Soonyoung helps Wonwoo up with his hands behind his neck as he props himself up and he leans down to kiss the boy whose lap his head is on. It doesn’t last long, not with the bumpy road they’re on, and it’s not fireworks, nothing explodes at all, but it does feel like something aligned just for them.

Soonyoung smiles again. “Doesn’t it feel good to just do things?”

Maybe it’s the alcohol taking a different turn, but Wonwoo’s head spins. He lies back down on his thighs, thinking it counts as an answer.

Soonyoung never needed much of those anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> @HOSHlGANG on twt!


End file.
